In Bond-on-Trace (BoT) processing, a singulated, integrated circuit (IC) chip is flipped and connected to bond pad portions of traces formed on another substrate. A subset of the traces, also known as skip lines, includes traces extending between the bond pad portions, such as for fan-out purposes. Thus, the trace pitch is less than the bond pad pitch. However, this resulted in solder bonds inadvertently bridging connections with adjacent traces, and made probe testing overly challenging as the trace pitch fell below the diameter of common testing probes.